Scratch type lottery games have been popular over the years where a customer can purchase lottery type tickets from fast food, retail stores and vending machines then scratch off boxes to determine if they are an instant winner for money type prizes, and the like.
Other types of other scratch off games have been proposed over the years. See for example, U.S. Published Patent Application 2001/0019193 to Gumina and 2004/0193490 to Pletz. However, Gumina '193 is limited to using scratch off tickets to play card games such as poker, and blackjack, or casino games such as roulette, which determine an instant winner when the cards are physically scratched. Pletz '490 is limited to having selected merchants sponsor scratch off cards where instant prizes are also rewarded when the cards are scratched off.
A web based company uses a race scratch off card which involves one large card with 40 scratch off areas and lines for people to sign their names. When the card is full, they scratch off the cards to reveal their specific car. This same company markets a 10 player pole position game revealing four numbers per line next to the names. See Big Game Sports Cards (www.biggamesportscards.com/nascar).
The prior art is generally related to revealing a single number that would anticipate that number as the winner of the race, only. Other prior art would reveal four randomly selected numbers to win the pole (starting) position only.
None of the prior art is related to any type of scratch off game for fans of racing events, such as but not limited to NASCAR or Formula 1, in which they can randomly select a team of five drivers for which to support. The prior art is based on solely picking one winner, either of the pole or the race. None of the prior art expands the fans interest and knowledge of lesser known participants in the race. None of the prior art takes into consideration a particular number may fall out of the race, thus eliminating the possibility of a win. None of the prior art bases the winner on a team concept, just as the drivers are, for the most part, member of owner teams.
None of the prior art encourages corporate participation or support of the race tracks. None of the prior art has been designed for local dirt tracks as well as superspeedways and road courses.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.